


icicle

by orphan_account



Series: sugar spice and everything nice [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AHH, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Uhm, enjoy?, graylu, its kind of short, love me some graylu, they're so cute, this is kind of old, written by S, you s should read it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Okay,” she said, simply, and his eyes lit up as if there was a joyous fire lit behind them.





	icicle

**Author's Note:**

> I also found this in my documents oof

Lucy sat herself down at the table, flicking a lazy tongue over the tip of her straw. Natsu went out two nights ago on a long job and Erza was out of town- and if she set a finger on Gray Juvia would be after her. 

Oblivious to this unspoken rule, Gray sat himself down across the celestial mage and set down his cone of shaved ice. Lucy glanced up at him for a second before slurping loudly on her shake. If he didn’t like it he didn’t say a thing. She bit back a smile as he crunched noisily on his ice, almost challenging her. His eyes met her gaze and she felt her face grow hot at how intensely he watched her. 

They ate in loud, obnoxious but compatible silence, enjoying each other’s silent company. 

Gray scooped up the last few shreds of his shaved ice and pushed back his chair noisily, attracting her attention. He cleared his throat loudly.

“So. Um. Was wondering ifyouwouldlike to go on a jobwithme?” 

Before she said a word, he pulled out a crumpled flyer from his pocket, and Lucy briefly wondered how long it had been sitting in there, waiting to be pulled out. “Look,” he said quickly, before she could ponder and the pleasurable thought for any longer. “This one seems okay. It’s just a quick overnight job out of town getting rid of some bandits, not very far, and the pay is good too. We can travel by carriage and won’t have to deal with Natsu’s groaning and we can split the pay and you can have just enough to cover the rest of your rent plus the nextish month. I think I’ve already got a plan figured out too, and if-“

“Okay,” she said, simply, and his eyes lit up as if there was a joyous fire lit behind them. She savoured the way his mouth quirked up for a second, pleasured and obviously happy with her answer. 

There. That was it. That was what she liked most about Gray- the way he smiled. He had a great smile. A smile, not a grin like Natsu’s or a smirk like Gajeel (though she did admittedly like them both) but a pure, genuine happy smile with a warmness in his eyes. 

He didn’t smile often, but when he did, Lucy relished every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm sorry for the crappy ending?
> 
> kUDos aND coMMEnts aRE aPPreCiaTEd


End file.
